


elevator buttons in morning air

by 40buckys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40buckys/pseuds/40buckys
Summary: two men meet in an elevator. what could go wrong?





	elevator buttons in morning air

bruce had noticed him before. he shot him a smile a few times, but then again, he smiled at every one. nonetheless, the sight of his blond locks pulled back messily into a ponytail caught him off guard every time. and he could never understand why.

bruce stepped out of his apartment and made his way towards the elevator. as he approached it, he heard loud footsteps relatively far behind him. he looked back, but there was nothing but an empty hallway. he shrugged and stepped into the elevator, briefcase in hand. he pressed the button for the first floor, and as the doors were starting to close, he saw a familiar face peep around the corner. the face had a worried look on it, and it wasn’t until he heard someone yelling across the hallway that bruce realized, _the elevator was about to close on this poor man._ before he could think, he quickly put his hand out before the doors shut. with a kind smile and a pat on the shoulder, the man thanked him. 

“thank you, sir, for your assistance. and i apologize for my turbulent speak, i must be situated somewhere soon, so i’m in a bit of a scramble.” 

bruce had never heard such bombastic talk in his life. but he didn’t mind it. 

“oh, it’s okay, we’ve all been there.” 

the man let out a light chuckle and bruce finally recognized that this was the pair of charming blue eyes he had seen a few times. but there was no hair tie keeping a ponytail in place, just freshly cut locks that ended at the top. and, apparently, he spent a little too much time staring at it. 

“i see you’ve observed my new coiffure! i’m unsure at the moment if i enjoy it, but it’s possible that feeling will change. what do you feel?”

bruce became flustered due to the attention put on him. he wasn’t used to someone being so interested in conversation with him.

“i, uh, i li-”

his sentence was interrupted by a crash. this crash caused bruce to lose his footing, and he fell into thor’s arms, ‘trust fall’ style. he was even more flustered now, cheeks red and trying to grasp his breath. 

“it appears the lift’s movement have ceased. oh, what a shame, my brother will be so grieved, as he is waiting for me.”

the two men realized they were still in each other’s touch, and soon let go. but, for some reason, bruce wanted to keep holding on a bit longer, though he would never admit that. 

“uh, so, i guess we’re, uh, stuck here. i don’t really, uh, know what to do because i’ve never been stuck in one of these, so, uh, i guess we just wait. i- i guess.”

“you seem a bit frazzled, sir. is there anything i could do to aid you?”

“yeah, get me out of this damn elevator.” 

bruce regret his snarky comeback after realizing it was a bit too harsh considering they only really just met, but was relieved when he heard thor laugh under his breath. bruce let out a smile, but not enough to be seen. 

“your smile, why are you hiding it?”

this question caught bruce completely off guard. he had never been asked anything like this, especially not from someone as intelligent and attractive as this man was. with furrowed brows, bruce stumbled on his answer.

“oh, i guess, i, uh, i dunno, really. just insecure.”

“well, you shouldn’t be.”

“t-thanks.”

“since we will probably be fixed in this space for quite some time now, i suppose we should acquire introductions. i’m thor, thor odinson.”

“bruce.”

the two men shook hands. bruce took some time to reflect on how beautiful this man’s name was. like something out of a fairy tale. and it fit him so well. with his beautiful blond hair, glassy blue eyes, perfectly proportional face, bruce just wanted to rip off the hoodie he had on and-

“if i may ask, what has caused you to be so insecure, bruce?”

his thoughts were interrupted with a question, and it was nothing like he had been asked before. but he found himself pouring out his thoughts, which he _never_ did, let alone to a total stranger. 

“well, uh, i guess i just had a rough childhood, my mom died at a young age, leaving me with my alcoholic father who just said a lot of things that were hard to forget. i just haven’t really ever gotten over them.”

thor’s lingering smile on his face turned into a frown as he heard bruce’s story. he had been through some hardships himself, but it was upsetting to hear that such a nice man had horrible things said to him. 

“sorry, i didn’t mean to say all of that, it just kind of came out. sorry.” 

“no need to apologize. i enjoyed hearing about your story. i’m sorry you had to endure such pain, bruce.”

at this point, thor’s hand had moved its way onto bruce’s shoulder, causing bruce to be flustered, once again, and the bodies of the two men grew very close to each other. 

“i, uh, thanks. i-”

thor leaned down to reach bruce, and just as he was leaning in-

bruce’s eyes opened wide and his head shot up from his pillow. trying to recollect his breath, he looked aside to the sleeping blond next to him, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK.... kinda
> 
> i literally haven't written thorbruce since august of last year and im ashamed. 
> 
> here's a little thing that i wrote, it's short and not very good but i'm proud that i wrote anything honestly
> 
> follow my twitter (oiivetrees) and my tumblr (vex-ahhlia) 
> 
> all the love <33


End file.
